Iliad
by MetalMamemon
Summary: A girl crippled and broken was thrown into an unknown world, a world where monster of unimaginable power exist, a world that is ruled by the gods of monster, the only thing the girl want was to go home but can she do it without being entangled in the battle between gods and titan? One thing the girl know for sure; she was not alone in this.
1. The Sword and The Moon

**Warning: This was written before Vol 4 Episode 3.**

* * *

She stared at her surrounding in confusion; she doesn't know where she is right now. One moment she was staring at the beeping scroll in her room and then her she was, in a weird ruin-like corridor. She could hear the sound of water drifting from somewhere. Why someone would bring her to this place and left her here?

She shake head. There is no use thinking about it right now, she needs to get out of this place. She started to walk through this weird corridor; she doesn't know why she thought this place was 'weird', because she has seen her shares of ancient ruin around Beacon area.

Beacon...

She wonder if Ruby was alright? Maybe her sister encounter a Grimm that she can't defeat and in danger right now and meanwhile she, the 'responsible' big sister staring at window in her bedroom because she can't even bothered to care about _her own sister._

She shakes her head again, there is no use thinking about it.

First she needed to get out of this and then she is going to regain her balance and then she is going to catch up with Ruby and find Blake along the way.

"Hm? What is this?" She looked at the wall beside here, there are carving of a dragon on the wall, under the dragon were words in a language that she can't understand.

What is this place? She can't shake the feeling that this place is not made by human and by that she does not mean Faunus either.

She walked further through this endless corridor until she come to a split, another one of those weird symbols was written in each one of those splitting corridor.

 _Go to the left..._

A voice whispered into her ears...

 _Get away from her!_

 _..._

She shook her head.

She can't trust this voice.

She walked into the right corridor.

The scenery change from that of a ruin into that of military base, wall of steel surrounding her, to her this place has become more and more bizarre, she continued walking until she come across a door.

Hesitantly she reached out for the handle and with soft click she turned it and opened the door.

"What..." Her eyes widen, this place look like a control room with some kind of weird interface system that she never see before.

What is more surprising however there was a person? Or a robot? Lying in the middle of the room.

She want to believe it was a machine but the uncovered legs of it showed that it is an organic being.

Carefully she approached it and inspects the 'robot'.

Its body was humanoid with overly long pair of arms that strangely different in length, its eyes were closed and she could see that the eyes were made of flesh or at least flesh-like thing with big vein around it.

She tries to poke the thing head with her finger.

Its eyes snap opened.

"Urgghhh!" She grunts as she was sent flying through the wall.

"Intruder." The thing was already on its feet, staring at her with blue glowing eyes. "Scanning... threat level: Green. Destroy with minimum force." It walked toward her, intending to finish her off.

"Tch..." She does not have ember celica with her, would she fight or run?

 _You should run, go back and take the left corridor!_

Who was she kidding, of course she fights.

She launched herself as left hand clench into a fist, ready to strike the robot.

"What?" It catches her fist with its left hand.

"Ughh!" Pain spread through her body as the thing right fist connects with her stomach.

This thing hit harder than the paladin.

She could feel the energy filling her as her semblance does its work.

She ran toward it, this time carefully avoiding the robot grab, the wind from the robot hand blew her hair but she succeed in dodging it.

 _Stop, his body is made of chrome digizoid. Your attack won't work!_

Now.

She strike with all of her power.

"What." Her eyes widen seeing that the thing took her hit with no visible damage.

"Urgghh!" Once again she was sent flying against the wall.

 _Will you hear me out now?_ The voice once again whispers in her head.

It look like she has no choice.

 _Hah, at last!_ The voice sound happy.

"So, what do I do now?" She asked out loud, staring at the slowly approaching robot. "Threat level green huh..." She smile wryly, this thing was just playing with her.

 _Come back and took the path I told you to._

She really does not want to trust this voice, _but you have no choice._ The voice cut her off.

Rude.

 _Sorry._

She took off toward where she come from with the thing chase her from behind.

She arrived into what seemed to be an altar room with red and blue cable that seemed really out of place in a ruin, connecting to the altar in the middle.

"That is a big sword." She eyed the golden and black sword on top of the altar.

 _Thanks for the compliment, now pull me out!_

"This is really suspicious." She eyed the sword. "Are you a cursed sword or something similar?"

 _Rude._

"Sorry." She said, for some reason that remark make her want to apologize.

"Wait, what is that drilling sound?" She eyes the long and dark hallway that she came from.

 _Oh, he's going to catch up! Pull me out now!_

[Spiral Sword]

A flash of blue light goes straight toward her, her instinct told her to grab the sword.

"Arrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She scream as soon as she pull the gigantic sword out of it's resting place and the hot white flame burning through her whole body.

The blue light was about to hit her when the gigantic sword on her hand move by itself to block it.

The clash between the golden sword and the blue light caused a massive explosion inside the room and caused the area to be filled with smoke.

 _Are you still conscious?_

The voice that whisper in her head snapped her out from the painful trance.

"What was that?" She hissed, her body was still in pain.

 _Sorry about that, my power is so great that no ordinary ultimate level digimon could wield me your body is the same, it can't handle the surge of my power so it caused you pain._

"Change priority, threat level: red. Exterminate with full power." A voice said.

The robot was right in front of her.

 _That robot is called Andromon and it considers you a big threat, because of your weak body you only have shot, made it count!_

Andromon chest opened, revealing two flesh-like missiles that shot straight toward her.

She raised the sword, the pain strike all of her body.

She swing.

BOOM!

* * *

She opened her eyes as she stared into an unfamiliar steel ceiling in front of her. She try to get up only for her body to be struck with pain all over it, but the pain mostly focused on her remaining left arms.

"Urgghh..." She grunted in pain as she try to get into sitting position.

"Ah! You're awake!" A voice that somehow feel familiar to her said, she could hear footstep getting closer to her. "Be careful..." The voice said and she feels something is touching her back. "Let me help you up."

She got into a sitting position and realizes that she was lying in an iron bed. "Thanks..." She turned around and thanked the person who helps her up. "Wait, what are you?" She raised her eyebrow at the furred lizard in what seemed to be mistralian armor in front of her.

"I'm Ryudamon!" The furred lizard called Ryudamon smiled at her. "Thanks for pulling me back there!"

"No proble-"'wait _a second...'_ "Pulling you up?"

"Yes, I'm the sword that helps you defeat andromon!" Sword?

...

The event of yesterday came back to her in an instant, exploring the ruin, hearing suspicious voice, getting chased by killer zombie robot and pulling a giant sword that even she doubt Yatshuhashi could handle.

She glares at the helmed lizard.

"Explain to me why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Well, you were wounded in our fight against Andromon..." The lizard told her.

"No." She snapped. "Why did you bring me to this place!? I was in my home just a moment ago! You were the first voice that I heard the moment I come in here, don't tell me you don't know anything! And what is that zombie robot thing anyway?"

"I do not know, honest." The lizard look at her in the eyes, it made her want to flinch. "But I'm grateful." It said. "Do you know how many years I have been stuck in that altar? Let me tell you. One thousand four hundred seventy two years." It paused. "Look I am sorry that I used you to pull me out but I don't want to be stuck there anymore."

She look back at it in the eyes, she can't get mad at this thing anymore but still she needed to go back home.

"What about this, as a payment for letting me out I will help you find your way home you needed someone to help you navigate through the digital world after all. I doubt a human like you ever go to the digital world before." It said.

"Wait, digital world?" She looked at him strangely.

"Yes, this is the digital world, home of digital monster or digimon for short." It said. "That zombie robot is an Andromon he is the security guard of this place and also a digimon, just like I am."

"Wow, wow. Wait a second." She almost forget her depression at hearing such a ridiculous explanation. "I am in another world? Haha..." She paused and glare. "Prove it."

"Okay." It said. "Can you stand?"

She try to stand up even if moving her body alone was painful and she succeed. "So, how do you going to prove it to me?" She asked it.

"Let's go outside." It walked to the door and opens it. "Come on." The lizard urged her.

She follows.

They walked through a long steel walked hallway, it look like the path she walked before but the road was going slightly upward.

"Where are we going?" She asked the lizard.

"Like I say, we're going outside." It looked annoyed at her question.

They continued to walk iuntil they arrived at a big steel gate, she assumes behind that gate was the outside world. She swallowed her own saliva; she really had a bad feeling about this.

Sound of heavy footstep rang around the corridor, she quickly turned around and saw the previous killer robot that almost killed her, and she quickly took a stance.

"Don't worry." The lizard put his and in front of her pacifying manner. "I have rewritten his program; he won't try to kill you anymore." It turned to the robot. "Andromon, please open the gate for me." It orders the robot.

"Yes master." The robot comply, her body tensed as the robot walked pass her and toward some kind of control panel near the gate.

The gate opened with creaking sound almost as if it was not opened in a long time.

"Come on." The lizard nudged her.

She followed.

What greeted her was mountain breezes, in front of her was beautiful forest under the starry night sky, on the other side she could see sandy beach and dark sea and on another site she could see desert.

It was as if she was seeing a folded background because the cut from the forest to beach and desert and pretty split even.

And one thing strikes her the most.

There was no Grimm as far as she could see.

She looks at the lizard, doubt starting to fill on her heart. "This place is strange alright but this does not prove anything."

"Look up." The lizard simply said.

She complies and her eyes widen in shock. No way.

"hahahaha..." She laugh, she can't believe what she was looking at. "There is no way that there was three moons here. _Three intact moon._ " She shook her head. "No, just no." She wobbled around almost falling to the ground, the lizard catch her before it could happen.

"Believe it." The lizard told her. "You are here. But I will help you, just like you helped me." It stared at her in the eyes.

"Why?" Was the only word that coming out of her mouth.

"Because you helped me." The scaled and furred claw hold her hand.

"My name is Ryudamon, what is yours?" The lizard no... Ryudamon asked her.

"My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Yang." Ryudamon smiled. "And welcome to Iliad."


	2. Interlude: The Tactician

**Interlude: The Tactician**

A tower completely made of ice magnificently stood in the middle of the desert, a common sense who says that this tower has no right to exist in this fiery place and common sense did.

But compared to a god, where does common sense stand? This icy tower was made by the gods of this domain; on top of the tower was the throne room. The throne room was the God used to reside.

But not anymore, because he was here, sitting in the place where the God should be.

He has defeated the god of this domain.

"Lord Tactimon!" A red Ogre Approached him and kneel.

"Speak." He told him.

"I have gathered the people of this domain as you ordered me to, Lord Tactimon." Fugamon informed him.

"Good." The one named Tactimon said as he stood and walked toward the edge of the tower, from there he could see the denizens of this domain.

From this tower that reached the heaven, the digimon under him seemed even smaller than ant.

He walked to the edge and let himself fall, his right arms holding his trusty sword; Jatetsufujin Maru downward toward the ground.

Flame surrounded him as he dive straight into the crowd of digimon.

"What is that!?" One of the desert dwelling digimon underneath him shouted.

"Everyone get away!"

"Run!"

The panicking digimon below him delighted him.

He landed sword first as the ground shakes and the earth rumbles with his arrival.

"Who is that?"

"What is he?"

"Why does he fall from the divine tower?"

The whispers has started small from hushed between ears into massive roars as they started to speculates about what happen to their god.

Tactimon slam his sword into ground, causing another earthquake and silencing the gossiping digimon.

"People of Pagonia, hear me." He speaks without raising his voice yet his tone is firm and carries power.

"I am Tactimon and I have come down from tower of heaven to bring you a good news." Tactimon said.

"Your God has fallen." That statement struck the digimon of this domain, badmouthing the god will end with your village flooded and freezes.

They wait for the divine punishment that never come.

"I have slayed the God who ruled this domain in Iron fist with my own hand." Tactimon speak to them.

The crowds explode into whispers.

"But do not worry, for I shall replace the God tyranny with my own just and fair rule." The sound of the digimon crowds getting bigger into that of a roar.

"Silence."

Easily, the crowd was silenced.

"As a prove, I will bring down this heavenly tower which the God used to look down upon you all." Tactimon raised his still sheathed sword.

[Third Strike]

The edge of the sheath touched ground for the third time as the earth shooks and the earth rumbles and icy tower shook greatly as it fall upon itself.

All of the Digimon on the area stared in surprise and shock at the destruction of the place where the tyrant God reside.

Everyone was stunned, not knowing what to do now that their god is no longer exist.

Amidst the stunned crowds a lone Meramon walked toward Tactimon.

The fire digimon stared at the god slayer before his sewn mouth opened.

"Hail lord Tactimon!" The fire man digimon kneel down.

"Hail lord Tactimon!" The rest followed.

Good. Now he only needed to hunt her, her escape was an unexpected accident but it is only a matter of time before she returned to him.

He will made sure if it himself, after all he would not let such a small mistake embellish his perfect record.


	3. The Fiery Battle And The Black Warrior

Yang and Ryudamon was preparing themselves for their journey, they were putting everything they could inside this special backpack that Ryudamon found around the place.

"So..." Yang called out to Ryudamon. "How will I get home?" She asked him, sure he promised to help her but she at least want to know how he would help her.

"I don't know." Ryudamon put a piece of meat bigger than the backpack itself inside of it. "But I know who does." Ryudamon said.

"Who?" She asked.

"There are two digimon that I'm sure know the way to the human world." Ryudamon took a thing that look like a bulkier scroll and handed it to her.

On the scroll there are picture of two humanoid being, one has purple face covered in bandage wearing what seemed to be a biker outfit and the other one has his face concealed in hood but his eyes still glow a yellowish color and seemed to wear average Vacuo outfit that the elderly usually wear.

"Wisemon and Baalmon." Ryudamon told her their name. "We look for Wisemon first as I really don't want to get involved with Baalmon."

"Is this Baalmon dangerous?" She tilted her head.

"Dangerous is an understatement, say the wrong thing to him and you may ended up losing your soul and live the rest of your life as a soulless corpse." Ryudamon clench his fist.

"What." What the hell she was gotten into?

"Yes, this is why we look for Wisemon first and even then I heard rumor about him locking away thing that interest him for study and you, a human is a very rare thing to see in this kind place." Ryudamon smile wryly. "So if someone asked what digimon are you, just answer that you are a Humon."

She raised her eyebrow. "Would that even work?"

Ryudamon walked to her and take away the thick scroll on her hand, changing the image in it. "Here. Those are Dinohumon, Angemon and Angewomon. They are human type digimon." Ryudamon said.

She looked at Angemon and Angewomon, sure those two could pass a human if they hide their wings and Dinohumon could pass as Faunus with very heavy make up.

"Okay, we're ready, let's get going." Ryudamon said.

Yang nodded. "Where do we go first?"

"Find nearest civilization of course!" Ryudamon said.

"So, you don't know where to go?" Ryudamon nodded. "Great." She groaned.

"Forgive me for being trapped in this place for more than a thousand years princess." He frown, she felt a little bad for saying it. "And come one, this one will be a great adventure!" He said at seeing Yang face. "I'm sure no human could brag about being in another world like you!"

"Adventure huh..." She looked down; if this was the old her she would enjoy the thrill of exploring the unknown, but now? She doesn't know anymore.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryudamon looked at her in worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered. "Thanks for asking." She stood up and put on the backpack. "Let's go."

"Okay! Oh... Before I forget again, I needed to tell you something." Ryudamon fidget a bit when he said.

"I'm losing my power." He said.

"Your power?" Yang raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I could still transform into weapon, but I'm stuck at child level so you only get small weapon, haha..." He laughs nervously.

"But you can fight right?" Yang asked him.

"Yes, I could easily fight against adult level digimon." Ryudamon said.

"Level?" Yang asked.

Ryudamon explained about digimon level system to her, apparently Digimon has six levels. Baby 1 which is their youngest state and most of digimon in that state can't talk yet. Baby 2 which equal infant. Next is Child and Adult, both are the most common level among digimon, Ryudamon is a child level digimon and there is Perfect which is very rare and that is where Andromon ranked and the last is Ultimate, digimon who's existences is said to be closer to god and the chance of meeting an ultimate is less than a million.

The more she learned about digimon the less it makes sense.

"Alright, this is it." Ryudamon said as he stood in front of the forest, Yang thought the forest _looked like_ a theater screen and not _literally_ a screen. "Yang, once we jump in we won't be able to go back, are you ready?"

She nodded; there is use on withholding thing any longer. They jumped.

She gracefully land on her feet's, the jump is only a small hop but she feel sick and she feel like she was going to empty her stomach, it's feel like she get an airsickness.

She felt a little bit of sympathy for Jaune after feeling this, she look around to check for Ryudamon and she found him staring blankly at the sky.

"Ryudamon, what's wrong?" She asked the furred dragon.

Ryudamon pointed toward the sky. "It looks like we found our first Ultimate."

She looked up as her mouth is gaping like a fish. On top of them was a _massive bird shaped island_ , that bird is probably half the size of Patch.

She looked at Ryudamon. "That is an Ultimate?"

He nodded. "For now, let's find a village and try not to piss off the Ultimate."

Right now both Yang and Ryudamon was sitting in a small bar with a red dinosaurs as bartender called Tyrannomon, after seeing that flying Island whale she was not surprised seeing this kind of thing anymore.

Ryudamon quickly order them a drink.

"So..." Ryudamon called out to the bartender. "Who's the big shot up there?" He leaned forward as he said, making sure the other did not hear what he say.

Tyrannomon look at him as if he was insane. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, we're not from around here you see." Ryudamon said.

"Yes, but not knowing which god domain you're entering is insane." Tyrannomon said.

"That is why we want to know." Ryudamon hissed, he's start to lose his patience.

"Okay, okay." Tyrannomon wave his hand trying to placate Ryudamon. "We're in Ceresmon Territory, she was a benevolent god."

God huh, Yang took a sip of her drink, it taste sweet.

"Thanks." Ryudamon said. "By the way, do you know of a digimon called Wisemon?"

"Wisemon?" The bartender parroted. "No never heard of that name, sorry I can't be of help."

"No problem, say if we ask Ceresmon nicely what the chance of her killing us is?" Ryudamon asked.

"Zero." Tyrannomon said with certainty. "She is a benevolent god, if you want to go up there on the west side from this village a group of Airdramon would lend their service for small price."

"By the way." Tyrannomon look at Yang. "What kind of battle did you get involved in to get that wound? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Yang attention snapped to the red dinosaurs. "It's... a battle to protect my home." She looked down. "A battle that I lost."

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She has escaped her domain yet they persist on trying to capture her. She jumps to dodge a blast of flame the flame ghost straight toward a tree and completely incinerating it.

"Come on g _od, punish me._ " A voice mocks her from behind, she hid amongst one of the trees, this body is so weak that she can't even fight an adult properly. "Freeze me!" It shouted. "Just like you did when my brother insulted you, punish me!" She could feel the burning anger from the voice of the fiery digimon.

She jumped at the last second as the tree she was hiding in was burned to cinder.

"Don't worry." He said mockingly. "Lord Tactimon told me to capture you alive, but he said that I could rough you up a bit, hehehe."

She ran, she needed to find help and told Ceresmon about what is happening behind them.

"Alright let's going." Ryudamon said, both she and Ryudamon stand in front of the village entrance, ready to go to meet the _god._

"Airdramon huh..." Yang said. "What do they look like?" She looked at Ryudamon, it's kind of awkward that she has to look down to meet her companion eyes.

"They look like a dragon with wings." He said.

"That is a very descriptive answer." Sarcasm was dripping off her mouth, she look around and forest uncomfortably it was as if someone is watching her.

"Stop spacing out and let's go." Ryudamon grabbed her hand and dragged her off, Yang could swear that she see a flash of green eyes.

Yang and Ryudamon continued their walk through the jungle; she can't feel the presences that is watching her anymore.

"It look like we're not alone here." Ryudamon said.

They could see many red flashes a distance away from them and the red flash seemed to be coming closer and closer to the duo accompanied by fire that burned away the tree around the area.

"Get ready." Ryudamon signaled to her, she nodded affirmatively.

Ryudamon transformed into a single edged short sword that slowly fly toward her, she fumbled a little bit when she grab the sword. She sweat a little bit and took a step back as the image of that night entered her mind.

 _Yang, hold me tight and I will guide you. Trust me._

Ryudamon?

 _Yes._

Yang does not know why but she feel contend the moment she heard that voice.

They wait for the possible enemy to approach them as they could see more tree turned to ash one by one before a _blue bunny?_ Jump at them.

"Help!"It screamed and hide behind her, Yang grip on Ryudamon is tighten.

Fireballs were shots from the sky and incinerated the surrounding trees, leaving them standing on a barren and dry land.

A man made of flame stood in front of them.

"Calling for help huh, how the mighty has fallen." The sewn mouth sneer. "Nevertheless I would rather not kill more than necessary but lord Tactimon told me to leave no witness, sorry kid." The fire man shakes his head and jump straight toward her, flaming fist raised.

 _Move._

Ryudamon speak on her mind and her body was moving on its own as the flaming fist barely passed by her head.

She could feel the heat from the fire.

 _Now, time to counter!_

She quickly spun around and swing her sword in an arc, she never wield a sword before but it feel natural to her, her swing was aimed at the fire digimon back, but the fire man quickly turned around and jump away, her sword only graze the fire man shoulder.

 _You're a natural._

Ryudamon complimented her.

"Thanks." She said softly as her lift twitch upwards.

"I guess I underestimated you." The fire digimon grabbed his wounded shoulder; the flame was flickering around the area. "I am Meramon of Pagonia." The one called Meramon smiled. "May I know the name of the warrior who has wounded me?"

She does not know why, but this Meramon feel sincere. "Yang Xiao Long, the humon." She added the humon just in case. "And this is Ryudamon." She raised Ryudamon upward.

"A digimon who decided to give themselves name and a digimon in the shape of a weapon?" Meramon raised his eyebrow. "Interesting, I would remember this fight." Meramon smiled. "But it will end now, no digimon has survived this attack of mine." Meramon spread his arms and intense heat was generated from his body.

 _Get ready; it will ended on this one attack._

Ryudamon told her.

She could feel her sword guided her into what feel like a natural stance for her.

 _We are going to use that attack, prepare yourself._

That attack? The moment the question appears on her mind the moment the flood of information goes straight into her head.

She could feel it, the power surging through her arm and into the sword.

Both Meramon and Yang eyes meet and in an instant they disappears and re appears in front of each other.

Meramon fist was raised, Yang sword was drawn.

[Heat Knuckles]

[Power Slash]

The Blade shines with power and meet the flaming fist head on.

Boom!

A massive explosion caused the area to be engulfed in smoke.

"Did we it?" Yang said as the smoke fade from the clearing.

"What." Her eyes widen as she saw someone in an armor with giant sword was holding Meramon unconscious body.

The man in front of her hold a giant sword bigger than himself, the sword was in still in its sheath and covered in chain, yellow eyes glow menacingly at her.

"So this is why you haven't captured her." The man said to Meramon.

"I'm sorry lord Tactimon." Meramon apologized to the one called Tactimon.

"You will be punished once we get back to the camp I have taken care of Ceresmon and the only one left are the lose." Tactimon stand up and stared at her, she froze as Tactimon moved his cold stare into the hiding digimon behind the trees.

 _Yang, run! This guy is an Ultimate!_

She can't. She want to, but the presence of this digimon alone made her freeze, she know understand what Ryudamon mean by an Ultimate is a being that is closer to god.

He raised his still sheathed sword and slams it to the ground.

[First Strike]

All of them freeze.

A jet black spear hold the giant sword from hitting the ground, behind the spear was a warrior in a jet black armor with lion motive.

" _You again!"_ Anger sheeped from Tactimon voice.

"My master still wants to talk to you, Tactimon." The black warrior said as he glanced at Yang.

Black cloud started to rise from the ground and many black colored claw started to get a hold of Tactimon and dragged him inside the cloud, the black warrior also start to sink into the cloud.

"Damn you, _damn you dog of Plutomon! Damn you!"_ Tactimon cursed as he was dragged into the darkness.

Yang fall on her back and sigh with Ryudamon reverting back to his dragon form.

"What was that?" Yang asked the dragon digimon.

"An Ultimate." Ryudamon shudders.

"That warrior, I feel I like I know him somewhere." She remembered the flash of green eyed that is staring right into her soul, the way he hold that spear, it feel _familiar._

"Really? Never mind that, we should do something about the child hiding behind that tree." Ryudamon jab his finger at a specific tree.

"Eeep!" A small squeal was heard from behind the tree.


	4. Interlude: Champion of The God

**Interlude: Champion of The God**

Dark Area, a place where the soul of the deceased digimon goes, either to be reincarnated or to be punished of their past sin.

Dark Area is also a place where one of the gods reside, that god was Plutomon, he may not be a member of the nobles XII but the nobles XII acknowledging as god nonetheless, after all he was the only one that match the power of his brother; Jupitermon.

Right now the jet black warrior stood inside a grand castle in the middle of the dark area, this castle was owned by Plutomon obviously as no digimon would be insane enough to try to live in the underworld.

In front of the black warrior was a figure in black the warrior could see the mouths on the figure body, the giant fanged mouth chattering on the shoulder, the stomach, the elbow, the knees and the feet's, many digimon was scared of Plutomon visage alone and the warrior could understand why.

It was such a shame, Plutomon is not an evil person.

the warrior kneel in front of the figure. "I apologized for letting Tactimon escape master." The warrior apologized.

"Raise my servant." The warrior complies, green eyes meeting with yellow. "He may have escaped, but not without taking damage that would hinder his plan."

"But master, he's not the only one who takes damage from the fight." The warrior look at the cracked fang on Plutomon left shoulder.

"I appreciate the concern no matter how unnecessary it is." All of the fanged mouth on Plutomon body started to chatters. "Meanwhile, have you gotten used to your new body yet my loyal servant?"

The warrior green eyes soften, inspecting its own arms the warrior nodded in confirmation. "Yes master."

"As I thought. You are a strong and fiery soul." All of the Plutomon mouth twitches upward. "How long has it been since I have given you your body?" The master asked the servant.

"Eight month, more or less." The warrior answered.

"Eight month since you die and are reborn as my servant." Plutomon smiled. "And you Have even meet one of the comrade you have in your previous life."

The warrior was silenced.

"What will you do now?" Plutomon stood as his deep red caped fall into the floor.

"Nothing." The warrior answered firmly. "Everything is still according to your plan my master, we defeat Plutomon and find the true enemy." Plutomon smiled at the warrior answers.


End file.
